The objective of the present study is to determine if the bone growth into porous high density polyetylene (PHDPE) coatings on endosseous dental implants can serve to stabilize artificial teeth. Artificial tooth roots coated with PHDPE having a pore size of 120 or 250 micron are implanted in the healed premolar extraction sites of 20 mongrel dogs for periods up to two years. Clinical evaluations of the functioning implants and histological evaluation of implants obtained from sacrificed animals will serve to provide the necessary data to substantiate the working hypothesis.